Love You like A Daughter
by IwriteFanfiction1316
Summary: When Lin's sister dies she leaves her 4 year old daughter to Lin. What will happen when Republic City's Chief of police has to become a mother?


_**Love You like A Daughter**_

_**Summary: When Lin's sister dies she leaves her 4 year old daughter to Lin. What will happen when Republic City's Chief of police has to become a mother?**_

_**Also this takes place 13-14 years before legend of korra book 1**_

_**DISCLAMIER I DON'T OWN LEGEND OF KORRA (SNIFFLE, SNIFFLE)**_

**Lin's POV**

"Stupid paperwork." I mumble. Today there is no Triads to bust, no robbers to stop, nothing, so now I have to do paperwork. _**RINNNNNNG, RINNNNNG.**_ Finally something other than paperwork! "Hello, Chief Bei fong speaking." I say "Hello, Chief do you have a sister named Lea Bei fong and a niece named Hope Bei fong?" A man asks "Yes, why?" I question "My name is Lee Wong, I work at city hall. Your sister has been in an accident during a Kyoshi Warrior mission, and passed away. She left her daughter, Hope to you and she is waiting at city hall for you." Lee answers. My stomach drops. A single tear falls down my cheek. "Of course I'll be right over." I say and hang up. I walk over to one of my better officers "Can you hold down the fort for today?" I ask "Course Chief but wh-"I run out before he can finish and sprint down to city hall as I do I think 'How can she be _**dead**_? She _**can't be dead!'**_

_**10 minutes later**_

I open the doors and automatically Spot my niece wearing a little green dress coat, dark green pants, and metal soled boots. Her hair was in 2 stubby pigtails with bangs in front of her eyes, which were grey green. She played with a badgermole toy, which I gave her, and a Kyoshi Warrior doll her mother gave her. You could almost forget she was blind and her mother was dead. I walk over to her "Hey kiddo." I say "Aunt Lin!" she says as I pick her up and hug her. "I thought I felt your vibrations!" she says. "I'm getting really good at it and metal bending, I've practiced ever since you taught me!" she exclaims "I know" I say. I look at her again she looks just like her mother. "Are you ok?" she asks "Of 'course, now hold my hand we're gonna go." I answer "Yay, sleepover at Aunt Linnie's house!" She yells. I walk over to the front desk. "Ah Chief I'm Lee the man from the phone. Here's the paperwork to take her home." He says "To take me home? Why?" Hope asks "I'll tell you at home." I say quickly. I fill out the paperwork and pick up her bright green suitcases and take her hand "Ok let's go!" I say and lead her out. I know it's too long of a walk to my apartment so I decide to grab a cab "TAXI!" I yell. A taxi stops in front of us I put her things in and I give him my- _**our**_ address. "So my little badgermole you're gonna come live with me, ok?" I say "Ok, but why?" She questions "We're here." The man says. I pay him and I get her things and pick her up I carry her to our apartment. I unlock the door and I set the girl down on the couch. "Ok so how about we start moving stuff into you room?" "Ok!" she answers. We bring her suitcase into a green room with a bed with green bedding, a radio, a small dark green couch, a dresser, a closet, and a small table. We start putting her clothes in the closet and dresser. I put all her stuffed animal (WHICH IS AROUND 50) on her bed, even though some fall off. I find pictures of her, her with her mother, and her with the Kyoshi Warriors. I smile and put them on the table, when I hear a knock. "I'll be right back." I say. I answer the door and I'm shocked "Mom?" I say "Hello Lin." She says with a hug. "GRANDMA!" Hope screechs "Hi little one!" My mother says with a hug. We talk for a while when Hope says she's hungry. "How about we order from 'Badgermole Earth Kingdom Eatery'?" I say "YAY EARTH FOOD!" My mom and niece yell. I roll my eyes I swear my mother still acts likes she 12 sometimes. I call and order, lemon chicken dumplings and fried rice for Hope, pork dumplings and noodles for my mother, and Earth Kingdom rice and chicken for me. 20 minutes later the food arrives and we all eat. "Sweetie why don't you go get your pajamas on?" I say "Okay I'll be back!" she says "So you know?" I ask "Yes I can't believe she's gone!" my mother cries "I know, I knew her job is dangerous but I didn't know it was deadly!" I sob "Have you told her yet?" my mother asks "No will you help me?" I ask "Of course I will." She answers. Just then Hope comes jumping in with her hair down, barefoot, and in silk green pjs. "Little one, can we talk?" we ask "Sure." She answers as she sits down "So what do you remember before you came here?" I ask "Well I remember coming home from my babysitters and I saw the Kyoshi Warriors in my house putting my stuff into boxes and crying when asked Laya (one of the Warriors) why she hugged me and said she was sorry and all the Warriors came over to us and all started a group hug crying saying they loved me and they were sorry. They then put me into a sato mobile and Laya drove me to the dock and hugged me and said she loved me and that she and the girls will miss me and then I'm here." She explained "Well Hope the reason that happened is because- because your mommy passed away, I'm so sorry." My mother and I say. She then starts to sob and we hug her telling her it's gonna be ok.

_**Hey guys! I hoped you like this story the next chapter will be up soon as well with my book 3 story. Also please read my other stories and also know that Hope and all the main oc's I have in this story are in my Fanmade book 3 so please go read that if you like this! Please Fav, Review, and Read My Other Stories!  
Love,**_

_**Madeline (IwriteFanfiction)**_


End file.
